storys of love, hate, and family
by KASelm
Summary: after the war harry and ginny have some problems in there marrage, and get a devorce harry is havein trouble dealling with it.
1. baby mine

**This one is written by me, and is using the disney song _Baby mine_, I do not know what its from but my sister used to sing me to sleep with it.**

**Baby mine**

"Ginny!" shouted a panicing Harry. "Ginny it won't stop crieing!"

"Harry I swear you are so useless!" Ginny pushed him aside and picked up the crying little boy, its twin sister sat looking at them curiously holding a tattered old teddy bear.

He sessed criing as soon as she started to sing;

"Baby mine don't you cry  
Baby mine dry your eye  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you"

Harry staired in aw as the young red haired women carried the now silent James Potter to a roking chair and sat down as she contenued to sing;

"Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine"

Harry reached down in the crib and picked up the remaining Lily Potter. He sat in a second rocking chair next to his wife and listened as she sang on.

"From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be"


	2. Listen

This is a song by the **_Googoodolls_**, my all time favorite group, it is called **Listen**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Ginny Potter yelled through the house for the fifth time that day. "How many times do I have to ask you to give James a bath." she picked the small filthy boy of the floor.

**_Why are you so green _**

How can you say that to me?

When did you fall from grace?

You've got a dirty face

And it's killin' me

"I'll do it later." Harry responded from his chair in front of the T.V. ( they decided to live like muggle until their kids get there Hogworts letters.)

"Harry you need to do what I say you are teaching the kids that they shouldn't listen to me"

****

Why don't you listen?

Why don't you listen to me?

I'm drownin' but I never felt so free

Ginny ran around the house cleaning up the things that she asked Harry to do days ago. _That man never listens. _She then had a thought. She wasn't quite shirr if she agreed with it. _Muggles have this thing called divorce,we could each take one of the kids, theyare still to young to be able to remember each other a few years from now._

_Can you follow me?_

_Will you justify me please?_

_Said you're wrong_

_Said you're gone_

_I'll guess I'll wait another night_

_For what you're gonna say_

_Back to me_

She thought of ways to make the relationship work out. She loved him but Harry was holding her back. Ron invited her and Lily to move in with him and Hermione.

****

Why don't you listen?

Why don't you listen to me?

I'm drownin' but I never felt so free

After deciding that she would take James instead of Lily, she started moving there stuff into her brothers home. She still didn't know how to tell Harry, or if she could stand to leave her beautiful daughter.

****

And I try

But I never try too long

When you're gone

Then she decided it was time. She picked up 2 year old James, and with a tear in her eye, gave his twin sister a hug, and said good bye.

****

Why don't you listen?

Why don't you listen to me?

I'm drownin' but I never felt so free

She interred the living room were Harry sat in his chair, she held James tightly in her arms, she stood in front of the T.V. and said ……………….

**_Why don't you listen / hear what you're missin'_**

"I want a devoice!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_If you all like this I will be making a story on the twins at Hogworts. Please review._**


	3. Front porch looking in

This fic is based of the son **Front porch looking in**, by Lonestar. Please R+R.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah  
Yeah oh yeah

Harry sat on his front porch, not really paying much attention to the Prophet he held in his hands. As he looked up from the paper he couldn't help but think of all the great things he now had.

The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view  
I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
With rays of glowing sun  
Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
Like that's where it was hung  
My blessings are in front of me  
It's not about the land  
I'll never beat the view  
From my front porch looking in

The day he became a real member of the Weasley family had been the best day of his life. He could still remember the look on Ginny's wonderful face, as though she wanted nothing more then to through up.

There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
And the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in, yeah

When he held her small soft hands tightly as they said 'I Do', he felt like the happiest man alive.

_  
I've traveled here and everywhere  
Following my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
Nothing takes my breath away  
Like my front porch looking in  
_

The day he looked he in the eyes and knelt down, tenderly taking her hand in his. She was wearing her Hogworts uniform, she was getting ready for her last year of school, her red hair flowing like a wild fire in the wind.

_  
There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  
_

The day they brought Lily and James home, was a day he would never forget.

I see what beautiful is about  
When I'm looking in  
Not when I'm looking out

James still has trouble walking, although his Quiddich skills are great, but loves to try. He feels the need to prove himself worthy.

There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most

Lily wont let anyone tell her what to do or were, she puts her shoes on the wrong feet, her shirt on backwards, and her pants inside out.

_  
Oh, the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  
Yeah  
Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk  
(From my front porch looking in)  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah  
And the most beautiful girl  
(Beautiful girl  
From my front porch looking in)  
Holding both of them  
Oh, yeah  
_

And now Ginny wants to leave me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi its me again, I wish you all would review I don't know if you are reading it. Please review.


	4. Safest place to hide

Thank you _**Ward **_for your review the first since chapter one.

**Safest place to hide , **the backstreet boys

* * *

I still love her after all this time of being together. Why must you take that away from me now? My heart crys for you, as you pack your things to leave.

Yeah, yeah  
It seems like yesterday when I said 'I do'  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
Then take a look inside me and watch my heart strings come undone  
I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use?  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide  
Can you see me? Here I am (here I am)  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart and still find (you're my)  
You're my safest place to hide

I love you, is that not enough. Who will I go to now, who will make my meals, how will take care of Lily on my own.

You see colors no one else can see  
In every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel my soul unfolding like a flower blooming  
When this whole world gets too crazy, yeah  
And there's nowhere left to run (nowhere left to run)  
I know you give me sanctuary  
You're the only truth I know, you're the road back home

I thought you still loved me but what will I do without your love, with out your touch.

Can you see me? Here I am  
Standing here, where I've always been (I've always been)  
And when words are not enough  
I climb inside your heart and still find (you're my)  
You're my safest place to hide  
My safest place to hide (hide)  
I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide  
Oh

You are taking one of my babies. My little boy. As if its not enough for her to leave me broken hearted, she has to put it through a shreder.

Can you see me? (see me) Here I am (here I am)  
Standing here, where I've always been (I've always been)  
When I feel like giving up (up)  
I climb inside your heart and still find (yeah, yeah)  
You're my safest place to hide  
Oh, yeah  
You're my safest place to hide

* * *

I wish you wouldn't go, but if you aren't happy just know that I will always love you, and the twins.

This one is kinda stupid but I wrote it fast, and only because I was board, I have no life, and my boyfriend has no phone.


	5. baby come back to me

Oh yeah  
Baby come back to me  
Remember how it used to be  
Paradise is just out of reach  
Baby won't you please come back to me

I wish she would come back to me. My beautiful Ginny and our son James. I wish to hold them in my arms once more.

Another night here alone  
Staring at the telephone  
Willing you to make that call  
To bring you backwhere you belong

you left your dress in our closet. And i can't even go neer the bed. you left me and i understand why. I didn't give you the love you desorved.

It's been three hard weeks, baby the longest night  
I need to hear your voice  
And feel your soft skin by my side  
We said things that we shouldn't have  
I take back every word  
Don't you know I can turn back time  
It's only you and I that pay the price

what do i tell Lily as she grows up she asks were her mother is and don't know how to tell her i ruined aour perfect life togather.

Baby come back to me  
Remember how it used to be  
Without you I'm incomplete  
I feel the pain with every heartbeat  
Baby come back to me  
Inside i'm dying piece by piece  
Paradise is just out of reach  
Baby won't you please come back to me

you were the only thing i ever loved, without you here i feel incomplete, i feal i'm dying inside. Slowly the pain eats away at my very being.

The day that we said goodbye  
No holding back the tears we've cried  
Searching for the reasons why  
We let this love just fade and die  
All the riches in the world  
All the diamonds and the pearls  
I'd give to send the winds of chance  
To bring you back to me again  
Oh say that we can heal the pain  
Turn the spark into a flame  
I know that we can bring it back again  
So baby please can't you see I'm down on my knees

baby come back to me i need your love to breath. Please come back to me i can't raise a teenage girl on my own. I still believe that you love and care for me so why did you leave.

Baby come back to me  
Remember how it used to be  
Without you I'm incomplete  
I feel the pain with every heartbeat  
Baby come back to me  
Inside I'm dying piece by piece  
Paradise is just out of reach  
Baby won't you please come back to me

I hold my daughter tightly, mabey its time to relize that i will never see you again. Baby if you come back i will change i would do all the things you want me to.

Baby, baby, baby...  
You're in every, every breath I breathe baby  
(baby, baby, baby)  
You're in every, every dream I dream baby  
(baby, baby, baby)  
This time will last forever  
Give it all a try, each and each day I pray  
Oh girl, yes I pray  
Please come back

I wish you would just call and say "Baby I'm comeing home to you." but the thought that i may ever again hear your voice, is slowly sleping further away from me as the days go on.

Baby come back to me  
Remember how it used to be  
Without you I'm incomplete  
I feel the pain with every heartbeat  
Baby come back to me  
Inside i'm dying piece by piece  
Paradise is just out of reach  
Baby won't you please come back to me

I ruined the one relationship that everyone belived would work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey i now its a little short but i realy wanted to finish this one up, so i could start the next one and not have this other unfinshed one just kinda out there. Please R+R.


	6. better than me

In this fic i used the song better than me by hinder

-------------------------------------------------------------

I truely understand that you should find some else. you deserve more than me.

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered,  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

I miss you so much and i want you to come back to me but Lily and i need you here but we will be fine without you, as you move on with your life.

**While lookin' through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered,  
What it feels like beside you **

James called me the other night to tell me Ginny's getting remarried, you've moved on so maybe i should to. Luna was over the other night to talk about how great she's doing, maybe i should see if she's interested.

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

**The bed I'm lyin' in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you  
when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end**

I hope he treats you the right way, as i treated you wrong, you were my world and now your gone.

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)**

My darling Ginny you deserve much better than me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry these are getting worse but i have writers block.


End file.
